


rendezvous beneath the blue

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Spring Fling, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: All Jared could remember was a dance, a tune. And someone who's face was blurry in his mind.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50
Collections: Supernatural Spring Fling 2020





	rendezvous beneath the blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Written for the [SPN Spring Fling](https://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/): _Pairing: Jared/Jensen, Prompt: A twilight memory_
> 
> Title and fic inspired from [The Platters' Twilight Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvRe_pt9XHo).
> 
> Thanks to my FFF gals for feedback and to [Judi ](https://twitter.com/Jerzcaligrl) and [Carole ](https://twitter.com/true_firesign10) for the helpful betas!

[ ](https://imgur.com/nNNaXc2)

**_Six Months Ago_ **

  
“Jared?! Jay, Jay baby, can you hear me? That’s it, slowly Jay, open your eyes, baby.”

Jensen hovered near the bed rail, relief washing through him as he watched Jared slowly blink, coming out of the coma he’d been in over the last several days since the accident. Jensen pushed the call button for the nurse and, in his excitement, reached out and grabbed Jared’s big, warm hand.

Jared jerked his hand away.

Puzzled hazel eyes were wide open, blinking up at Jensen, chapped pink lips tried to speak, the words stuck in Jared’s dry throat.

Jensen fetched him a cup of ice water and added a straw. “Slow sips, Jay, just slow slips.” While Jared was drinking, the nurse and doctor joined them in the room.

“He’s awake, he woke up! That’s good news, right? What we’ve been hoping for?” The words rushed out of Jensen as he tried for Jared’s hand only to get rebuffed again. Jensen frowned, tried to be patient as the nurse maneuvered the bed to get Jared upright while the doctor gave Jared a quick once-over, asking him some basic questions.

They hadn’t answered or acknowledged Jensen yet, and Jared looked confused. While it was comforting to hear his soft voice again, even at a whisper, Jensen worried because Jared got every question wrong.

The waiting for a response of any kind drove Jensen crazy. He moved to the open side of the bed and as Jared turned to look at him, startled, Jensen’s heart broke. Jared’s eyes were clear of sleep, but a little uneasiness remained in them. And there was no recognition of Jensen at all.

“Who are you,” Jared said. And Jensen broke.

**_Four Months Ago_ **

  
“Try again, Jared. Tell me about the memory.” The tone was patient, but firm. His therapist asked him this question towards the end of every session, and the response had never changed. It was the only thing he could remember somewhat clearly from the last two years. “I know you think it won’t help much, but talking repeatedly about it may pave the way for other memories to emerge.”

Jared sighed. He wanted to remember everything, he really did. He knew his roommate Jensen was being a saint beyond belief at helping him through this ordeal. He sometimes caught the look of exasperation on Jensen’s face at Jared having forgotten all the likely inside jokes and things that made them such close buddies to begin with. It frustrated Jared too, more than he could say.

“It was a dance.” Jared smiled, truly, it had been so much more than a dance. He didn’t know how he knew that, but he knew it inside his heart. “I was dancing with someone. They’re still so blurry in my mind, but we were slow dancing. A song about twilight time was playing, and we were outside, dancing under a vivid sunset as the stars came out.”

His therapist jotted down a few notes and looked up at him, pleased. “A song about twilight time? And it was sunset?”

“Yes, the same as always, I told you.” Jared paused, then beamed. “Wait, that was new, wasn’t it? The details? The song, it was – it was The Platters! And the sky was richly pink and purple and orange.”

“Indeed, that is all new. Think again, Jared, this person you’re dancing with. What did they look like?”

Jared closed his eyes, willing the memory forward. The person, still so blurry, he couldn’t make out the man’s face, not even his hair color. He gasped, grinning, as he opened his eyes.

“It was a man!” _It was a **man**._

“Okay, that is wonderful progress, Jared. Any other details?”

“No, everything is still fuzzy beyond that.” Jared pondered to himself, wondering who the man could be. Maybe his growing affection for Jensen was more than it appeared? But no, Jensen surely would have said something, right?

“Well, I think our session today is done. Remember, don’t rush or force the recollections, just let them come and hold them like a photo in your mind. They will happen at random times and places.”

“Thank you, I’m excited to tell Jensen about this new development!”

**_Two Months Ago_ **

  
“Hey Jensen, I’ve been thinking…” Jared plops down on the opposite end of the couch from Jensen as he returns with another plate of buffalo wings and fresh beers for each of them. They’re watching the Cowboys lose spectacularly to the Packers as they relax on a Sunday evening.

Jensen’s fingers are sticky with barbecue sauce as he licks them clean; his plate already filled with the remains of a dozen wings already, sitting precariously on top of one knee. “What’s up, Jay?”

Jared smiles fondly at Jensen. He's not sure just what he did (in the life that he can't currently remember) that led to Jensen becoming his roommate and best friend, but it must have been something pretty spectacular. The growing warmth towards his friend isn’t stopping, and Jared feels an itch that he can’t quite understand how to scratch where Jensen is concerned. Taking a big breath, he states what’s on his mind, hoping it doesn’t blow up in his face. He can’t afford to lose Jensen now.

“D’ya think maybe we can go out on a date sometime? Or I mean, would you want to date me? Or like, just kind of, I don’t know, make it casual and see what could happen?” Jared fidgets with his beer cap, blushing and stammering his way through asking, not daring to make eye contact with Jensen.

After several seconds have passed, Jared looks up because Jensen hasn’t responded. And he sees Jensen’s shocked face, mouth wide open, barbecue sauce smeared alongside one cheek.

“Or not, I mean, I dunno, maybe that was a bad idea? It’s okay, Jen, I just – “ Jared stops speaking as Jensen breaks out of his frozen state to grab Jared’s hand, knocking over the plate on his knee in a rush to move closer to Jared on the couch.

“Yes! Yes, I, Jay, yes. We should, you know, do the date thing, we should, yeah. Absolutely.” Jensen is beaming, it’s like he’s lit up inside and Jared releases a held breath.

**_Three Weeks Ago_ **

  
Jensen can barely believe it. He and Jared are dating. Again. All on his own Jared is finding his way back to Jensen, and Jensen hasn’t felt this happy in months.

The therapist had told Jensen early on to just let things happen naturally, not to force memories or reminders on Jared. Jensen hadn’t been so sure about that – how could showing pictures or telling Jared who Jensen had been to him be detrimental, but things do seem to be working. Little things Jared says or does give Jensen hope. Jared may not consciously remember everything, but somewhere inside, his mind is fighting to break through the veil keeping it in the dark.

When he’d brought Jared home, it had been weird to see him use his own bedroom again. Jensen had cleared out Jared’s stuff from his own room beforehand, cleaned up the house to make it seem not so much that of a happy couple as a couple of very close friends living together. That had been painful, but he didn’t want to jeopardize Jared’s recovery.

He’d taken precautions with telling stories about the two of them when Jared asked, always telling the ones that were absolutely truthful, without mentioning anything that would give an inkling to the love they had. _Have. The love they **have**_. Jensen has to keep positive about believing Jared will recover his memory completely.

And now that they are dating, Jensen has to consciously fight the impulse to just be the man in love that he was before the accident. Jared’s been very responsive; if they had just met, Jensen would think they were moving pretty quickly. It seems so natural to snuggle with Jared on the couch, kiss him in the kitchen while making dinner, wake him up with a cup of coffee and pancakes, just like before. However, "before" had taken a couple years to get to, and here they are only a couple of weeks in.

**_Now_ **

  
“That was a great date.” Jared’s smiling, his face tilted up towards the setting sun, still chuckling.

“It really was, wasn’t it? And it’s not done yet.” Jensen feels loose, relaxed. They’d gone to Jared’s favorite restaurant for an early steak dinner, then to a downtown neighborhood festival for St. Patrick’s Day to walk it off. Way too many shots of Jameson and chasers of green beers later, Jared had actually tried to dance an Irish jig with the street band. Jensen had laughed until he’d fallen down, and Jared promptly joined him, the two of them crying tears in amusement as they sprawled out along the curb.

Deciding to sober up with a walk as the sun set over the lake, they’d left the vibrant block party behind and strolled down towards the waterfront. As they made their way down the pier to the overlook, Jensen fished in his pocket for his phone.

The backdrop of the sky was perfect. Jared was illuminated from the sun dropping behind him as the sky was washed in hues of purple and pink, with streaks of deep orange. Jensen took a deep breath and tried not to hope too much as he searched his phone’s music library.

Looking at the beautiful man in front of him, Jensen stepped forward and held out a hand. “Dance with me, Jay?”

Jared swallowed, nodding as he stepped into Jensen’s waiting arms. This, _this_ felt like the one memory he had from before. The one he hadn’t shared with Jensen explicitly, he was never sure why.

Jensen hit the play button on his phone, and as the music started, he led Jared in the dance. They started a bit awkwardly, but within seconds they were fluid and graceful in a dance they had obviously danced many times before, had anyone been around to see them.

The stars were just starting to peek out from the deep blue of night as the sun finished setting. The sounds of small waves lapping against the pier could be heard underneath the tune that played.

  
_Heavenly shades of night are falling_

_It's twilight time_

_Out of the mist your voice is calling_

_'Tis twilight time_

_When purple colored curtains_

_Mark the end of the day_

_I hear you my dear at twilight time_

_Deepening shadows gather splendor_

_As day is done_

_Fingers of night will soon surrender_

_The setting sun_

_I count the moments darling_

_Till you're here with me_

_T_ _ogether at last at twilight time_

_Here in the afterglow of day_

_We keep our rendezvous beneath the blue_

_Here in the sweet and same old way_

_I fall in love again as I did then_

_Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me_

_Like days of old_

_Lighting the spark of love that fills me_

_With dreams untold_

_Each day I pray for evening just_

_To be with you_

_Together at last at twilight time_

  
Jared felt so loved, so safe, in Jensen’s arms. He knew this song, and with dawning realization he knew this moment. The man in his memory – it was Jensen. It had always been Jensen.

He knew Jensen.

He loved Jensen.

He was going to marry Jensen.

He’d said yes.

_He’d said yes._

Jared couldn’t explain how it happened, but everything came rushing back. The last two years, all of it, flooded his mind and he couldn’t stop the tears. He remembered.

As he pulled back from their embrace, he cupped Jensen’s stubbled face with his hand, smiling as the tears streamed down his face.

“I said yes. Jensen, I said yes.” Jared could feel his breath coming faster, almost in a panic, and he clutched Jensen again in relief, sobbing onto his shoulder.

They held each other as the song faded out, standing still, both of them crying and reassuring each other. After several minutes, Jensen moved his head to shift and look at Jared eye to eye. They both had swollen, puffy eyes, and salty tear tracks stained their faces. Jared had moved into soft hiccups as Jensen ran fingers through Jared’s chestnut locks.

“Jay?” Jensen swiped a thumb under Jared’s eyes, clearing away a few remaining tears. He needed to be sure.

“Jen, ask me. Ask me again.” Jared murmured, keeping his gaze focused on the forest green depths in front of him, seeming to search his very soul.

“Jared, do you remember?” Jensen had hoped, maybe this evening had really done it. The flicker, that special light inside Jared’s eyes was on again, after having been gone for so long.

“Ask. Me. Again. Jensen.” Jared thrust his chin out, and Jensen tried not to laugh at the pout that came with it. Stubborn and feisty, this was his boy.

Jensen drew a deep breath, then stepped back. He dropped to one knee and looked up, the man he loved more than anything in the world standing before him.

“Jared, will you marry me?”

“YES. Yes, Jensen, yes!” Jared bent down and kissed him, a deep, passionate kiss that ended with Jared falling down alongside Jensen, pulling him in tighter as he refused to let go.

  
_Here in the afterglow of day_

_We keep our rendezvous beneath the blue_

_Here in the sweet and same old way_

_I fall in love again as I did then_

_Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me_

_Like days of old_

_Lighting the spark of love that fills me_

_With dreams untold_

_Each day I pray for evening just_

_To be with you_

_Together at last at twilight time_

_Together at last at twilight time_


End file.
